


Christmas Day

by iwillgodownwithbuddie (rebeldawgspirategirl)



Series: Buddiemas 2019 [7]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 12daysofbuddie, Buddiemas, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, christmas day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21828112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeldawgspirategirl/pseuds/iwillgodownwithbuddie
Summary: Buck and Eddie have two days off to spend with family, and that's exactly what they're going to do.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Buddiemas 2019 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567804
Comments: 3
Kudos: 122





	Christmas Day

“Finally!” Eddie exclaimed as he walked into the house, Buck following close behind him. “Two glorious days off!”

“It only cost both of us working a 24 hour shift on Christmas Eve to get it,” Buck said, yawning as he closed the door behind them.

“At least there was that party before the shift ended,” Eddie grinned, pointing at the new ring on Buck’s finger.

“I still don’t know how you did it, but I’m too tired to figure it out right now, anyway.” 

They both tiredly made their way over to the sofa before unceremoniously collapsing onto it out of pure exhaustion. They had just made themselves comfortable when Christopher appeared in the doorway. 

“Dad! Buck!” he exclaimed, making his way over to them, Maddie following behind. 

“There’s my superman!” Eddie said, sitting up and opening his arms to greet his son. 

While Christopher was busy hogging all the attention from Eddie, Buck turned to face his sister. “Thanks for watching him.”

“It was really no problem. He’s a good kid,” Maddie said, smiling as she leaned down to hug her younger brother. “I know it’s late, but he really wanted to see you guys before he went to bed.”

Buck pulled out his cell phone and looked at the time. “It’s just after 9:00 and he doesn’t have school tomorrow. It’s fine. Plus, we still have a Christmas Eve tradition to fulfill.” Buck turned to see Christopher staring at him. “Hey bud! Did you have fun with Aunt Maddie?”

“Yep! We made Christmas cookies and decorated them! We also wrapped the rest of the presents! And watched movies!” Christopher explained excitedly.

Eddie chuckled. “Sounds like you had a big day.” He turned to look at Maddie. “You’re welcome to stay here, if you want. I know it’s getting late.”

“Thanks for the offer,” Maddie said, politely declining. “I told Chimney I’d spend Christmas with him. I’m going to head over there. Merry Christmas!” She looked down at Christopher. “You better call me tomorrow to tell me all about what Santa got you. And don’t forget to set out cookies for Santa and carrots for the reindeer!”

“I won’t,” Christopher laughed. 

After Maddie left, Eddie smiled at Christopher. “What do you say we get to opening our Christmas Eve present? Then you can get everything set out while Buck and I grab a quick shower. Then we’ll watch How the Grinch Stole Christmas before going to bed.”

Christopher didn’t answer, but instead made his way over to the tree and grabbed the three boxes for Christmas Eve. He passed them to the designated person, and on the count of three, they all ripped off the paper and opened the boxes to reveal matching Christmas pajamas. This year, the theme was skiing Santas that made Christopher and Buck laugh loudly. 

Half an hour passed and Eddie, Buck, and Christopher were all curled up together on the sofa, eyes drooping as the Grinch stole Christmas and inevitably returned all of it. By the time the Grinch was cutting the “roast beast,” Christopher was out, and Buck and Eddie weren’t far behind him. While Eddie turned off the television, Buck carefully lifted Chris up and carried him back to his bedroom, tucking him in and saying goodnight, even though Christopher didn’t hear him. He found Eddie pulling the presents out from under their bed, and helped set the Santa gifts out, scattered all over the floor in front of the tree. Soon, though, they were both in their bed, drifting off into a restful sleep that was interrupted all too soon for two men who had worked a 24 hour shift.

“IT’S CHRISTMAS!” Christopher shouted as he somehow managed to fling himself on top of Buck and Eddie. 

Both men groaned and Buck tried to pull the covers up over his head, but Christopher caught him and pulled the comforter back down. “Santa came!” he exclaimed.

They slowly stood and followed Christopher out to the living room. His excitement was contagious, and before they realized it, Buck and Eddie were just as excited as Chris. Christopher was ripping paper and flinging it everywhere, making it looked like it snowed Christmas wrapping paper, but neither Buck nor Eddie found themselves caring about the mess. Once all the gifts were unwrapped and taken out of the packaging, Buck found himself in the kitchen making Christmas breakfast while Eddie and Christopher sat on the floor playing with the new toys. 

Buck found himself in disbelief at his new life that he had settled into so quickly and so flawlessly. Just a few years ago, Buck didn’t think this would ever be his life: a family man with a fiancé he adored and a son he loved more than life itself. However, it was the best feeling in the world. Someone always had his back. He always had someone to come home to. Before, he’d run into danger without a second thought, but now, every time he ran into a burning building or found himself in any dangerous situation, he thought about Eddie and Christopher and how he needed to make it home to them no matter what.

After putting breakfast into the oven, Buck returned to the living room and joined Eddie and Christopher on the floor. 

“So,” Eddie began once Buck had joined them, “what do you think about me marrying Buck?” 

Christopher looked up at them with the biggest smile. “Does that mean he’s my other dad?”

“Only if you want me to be,” Buck said. 

“You’re not going to leave, are you?”

Buck shook his head, thinking back to his thoughts in the kitchen. “Never. I could never leave you guys.”

“Good,” Christopher said, returning his attention to his new toys. “Then you guys can get married. Dad’s happier when Buck’s here.”

Eddie smiled at Buck. “I am. And if you decide you want Buck to be your other dad, we can arrange that, too, but we don’t have to decide that today. Let’s just enjoy the fact that we all get to be together for the next two days. Buck and I don’t have to go to work and you don’t have to go to school.”

“So we can just hang out like the family we are?” Christopher asked.

“Yep,” Buck answered, smiling. “Just like the family we are.”

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog on Tumblr: https://iwillgodownwithbuddie.tumblr.com/post/189714040758/christmas-day


End file.
